List of fictional characters with heterochromia
This is a list of fictional characters with heterochromia. In literature * Alex Fierro, a genderfluid character from the series Magnus Chase and and the Gods of Asgard ''by Rick Riordan, has complete heterochromia. One of Alex's eyes is dark brown and the other is pale amber. * 'Candy Quackenbush, a character in the book Abarat. Candy's left eye is brown, while her right eye is blue. * '''Ben Arnold, the main character in The Eidolon Chronicles. He has one brown eye and one green eye. * Cam Fisher, a character in The Clique Series. Cam has one green eye and one blue eye. * Clinton Tyree, a character in several novels by Carl Hiaasen. Tyree's condition is not true heterochromia. Both of his eyes are originally green, but after losing one in a savage beating, he replaces the socket with a crimson glass eye taken from a stuffed barn owl. * Connavar, 'king of the Rigante in the David Gemmel's book "''Sword in the Storm". '' * 'Dick and George Moore in Anne's House Of Dreams by Lucy Maud Montgomery. The two cousins each have one blue eye and hazel eye, inherited from their father (who does not appear in the novel). * Diogenes Pendergast, the brother of F.B.I. Special Agent Aloysius Pendergast and the major antagonist of three novels by Douglas Preston and Lincoln Child. Diogenes has one blue and one red eye, which his brother attributes to a brain injury suffered in a failed suicide attempt when he was a child. * Jaden in Sherilyn Kenyon's Dark Hunter series. One of Jaden's eyes is dark brown, the other vibrant green. * Kate from Erin Bow 's Plain Kate, Has one "One eye the colour of the river and the other the colour of the river mud". * The Duchess Josiana, a character in Victor Hugo's novel The Man Who Laughs. Her eyes are blue and brown. * In Graceling, heterochromia is a sign of a Graceling, someone who is granted excellence in a skill that can range from simply speaking backwards to killing. * Ladiszlaus Nim, a character of Katherine Neville's novel The Eight has one blue eye and one brown eye. * [https://shadowhunters.fandom.com/wiki/Mark_Blackthorn Mark Blackthorn] and all of the other members of the Wild Hunt in Cassandra Clare's Shadowhunter Chronicles series. When a character is inducted into the Wild Hunt one of their eyes changes color. * Dr. Riley McKay, a character in Tim Downs's novel Chop Shop. Riley has one brown eye and one green eye. * Ysanne Isard, a character in the Star Wars: X-wing novels created by Michael A. Stackpole. Isard's left eye is blue and her right eye is red. * Tyrion Lannister, a character from the A Song of Ice and Fire ''saga' with a mismatched set of black and green eyes. In anime and manga * '''Hatake Kakashi, a character in the anime Naruto. Kakashi's left eye is red and his right eye is black. This is due to an eye transplant from Kakashi's teammate Obito. His red eye contains Sharingan capabilities. * Allelujah Haptism, a character in the Gundam anime Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Allelujah's left eye is gold while his right eye is silver. During the first season, one could tell when Allelujah's alter ego took control of their body since the gold eye was visible rather than the left/silver eye. * Apache, a character from the Anime series Bleach. Her left eye is brown, her right eye light blue. * Asuna Kagurazaka, a character in the anime and manga series Negima!. Asuna's left eye is blue and her right eye is green. * Chise Hatori is the protagonist of The Ancient Magus Bride anime and manga. She has two green eyes, but she briefly exchanged her left eye with Joseph, the antagonist of the series. Her left eye then proceeded to be blue before she got her eye back. * Joseph is the main antagonist of The Ancient Magus Bride anime and manga. He had two blue eyes before he exchanged his left eye with that of Chise Hatori. His left eye was briefly green before Chise took her eye back and he now only has his right eye. * Ciel Phantomhive is the protaganist of Black Butler. His left eye is a navy blue and his right eye is a vibrant purple which holds the demonic contract he has with Sebastian Michaelis. * Dark Pretty Cure, an antagonist in HeartCatch PreCure!. Her left eye is blue and her right eye (when open) is yellow. * Ken Kaneki/ Haise Sasaki is the protagonist of the manga and anime series Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul: re. He used to have two grey eyes, but after becoming a one-eyed ghoul, his left eye's sclera becomes black and his pupil becomes blood red. * Countless One-eyed Ghouls make an appearance in Tokyo Ghoul. One of their eye's sclera will be black and their pupil will be blood red. There are also Quinxes, which are humans who became one eyed ghouls. The only difference in their eyes is that their pupil is pink instead of red. * Kimihiro Watanuki, a character in the anime, manga, and light novel series xxxHolic. Kimihiro has one blue eye and one gold eye, the latter due to his "rival" saving him. * Kurisu (Christopher) Ousaka, a character in the eroge visual novel Angel's Feather. His left eye is green and his right eye is hazel. * Mayumi Thyme, a character in the visual novel Shuffle! Her different-colored eyes are due to her mixed ancestry (a Devil father and a human mother). Her left eye is blue, while the right eye is red. * Maki, a character in the anime and manga series Darker than black. Maki's left eye is red, while his right eye is green. * Mihoko Fukuji, a character in the anime and manga series Saki. Mihoko's left eye is blue, while her right eye is red. * Hajime Hinata/Izuru Kamukura is the protagonists of Dangangronpa: 2 and a major character in Danganronpa: 3 Despair Arc and Danganronpa 3: Hope Arc. Hajime originally had green eyes, before he became Izura where his eyes became blood red. After his personalities merged, his right eye became green again while his left eye stayed red. * Aiko Umesawa is a minor character in the anime Danganronpa: 3 Despair Arc. Her left eye is green while her right eye is blue. * Mika Ayanokōji, an antagonist in Shattered Angels. Mika's heterochromia may be the result of an implant. Her left eye is orange, while her right eye is purple. * Mukuro Rokudo, a character in the manga series Reborn!. Mukuro's left eye is blue, while his right eye is red. * Myotismon from Digimon Adventure has a blue eye and a green eye. * Oskar von Reuenthal from Legend of the Galactic Heroes. His left eye is blue, and his right eye is brown. * Renton Thirston & Nirvash from Type Zero. Renton & Nirvash's eyes become blue and purple when Eureka and Renton are fused. * Shoto Todoroki is one of the main protagonists of My Hero Academia. His eyes and hair colour are both from his parents. His white hair and grey eye comes from his mother and his red hair and turquoise eye come from his father. * Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, twin dolls in the anime and manga series Rozen Maiden. Suiseiseki's left eye is green and her right eye is red. Souseiseki's eyes are the reverse; she has a red left eye and a green right eye. * Urumi Kanzaki, a character in the anime and manga series Great Teacher Onizuka. Urumi's left eye is brown and her right eye is blue. * Vincent Nightray, a character in the manga series Pandora Hearts. Vincent's left eye is gold, while his right eye is wine-red. * Yoru, a character in the anime and manga series Sukisho. Yoru is the split-personality of Sora Hashiba. While Sora is Yoru his left eye is gold and his right eye is blue. * Wald is a minor antagonist in Attack on Titan. He lost his right eye sometime in his past, and now has a red glass eye, while his left eye remains grey. * Yubel, a character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Yubel's heterochromia is the result of a ritual to make her the protector of Prince Haou, which drastically altered her body, giving her a demonic appearance, and splitting her body down the center into a masculine half on the left and a feminine half on the right. The masculine half retained Yubel's original violet hair and turquoise eye color, while the feminine half gained white hair and an orange colored eye. After Jaden Yuki fuses his soul with Yubel's, his eyes occasionally glow with the same heterochromatic scheme as hers when he is manifesting her power. * Vetti Sforza, the main antagonist from the anime Glass Fleet. His right eye is gold while his left eye is brown. * Vivio Takamachi, the adopted daughter of Nanoha Takamachi as of the third season of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, StrikerS. Vivio's right eye is green, while her left is azalea/purple, sometimes referred to as 'wine' colored. In video games * Kogasa Tatara, a character in Touhou 12: Undefined Fantastic Object. Her left eye is red while her right eye is blue. * Lady, a character in the video game and anime series Devil May Cry. Her right eye is blue and her left eye is red. Lady shares this trait with her father, Arkham, a clue to their relatedness. * Sig, a protagonist in Puyo Puyo Fever 2. Sig's heterochromia comes from the non-demon parts of his DNA. His left eye is red, while his right eye is blue. * Yuna, a character in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. Yuna's heterochromia is due to her mixed ancestry. In the Final Fantasy X universe, the Al-Bhed people all have green eyes with spiral-shaped pupils. Yuna's left eye is blue, while on the right she has a green eye with an ordinary pupil, signifying her half Al-Bhed heritage. * G'raha Tia, an NPC from Final Fantasy XIV, was born with heterochromia, with a teal left eye, and a red right eye. His red eye is significant; it was passed down from his as a child he was ostracized for having it, and he dedicates himself to learning about why he has it. He eventually learns that his ancestor, Desch, was magically given the blood of the Allagan royal family. When he is magically altered to become a full-blooded Allagan, his other eye also turns red. * Dogmeat from Fallout 3. * Peri, a character from Fire Emblem: Fates . Her left eye is pink, while her right eye is usually covered by hair, underneath its turquoise. Her hair somewhat reflects this. * Idunn is the final boss of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Her right eye is green and her left eye is red. * Ranulf is a character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. His right eye is blue and his left eye is green. * Vladimir Makarov from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. His left eye is green while his right eye is blue. * Mari, the new and 10th character in Grand Chase has a heterochromia which makes her unique in other characters but also suits her abilities in using wizardry and machinery in battle. * Moira, a character from the fps Overwatch . She has a mask over her left eye which is blue, and a red right eye. * Pepper, a cat''' from the game Neko Atsume, her left eye is cyan, while her right eye is yellow. * '''Ragna the Bloodedge from BlazBlue. Ragna's heterochromia was caused by Rachel turning him into a Dhamphir after getting his arm cut off by Jin (who was possessed by Terumi) and left for dead. * The Commander of the Guardian Units of Nations (G.U.N.) in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, specifically the game Shadow the Hedgehog, is somewhat notorious for having one bright orange (supposed to be brown) right eye and a cyan left eye. ** Similarly, the character Infinite, from Sonic Forces, has a blue right eye and a yellow left eye, though his helmet covers his blue eye in all but one cutscene. * The nameless main character in the Red Steel series has one red eye and one blue eye. * Zasalamel from the Soul games. One eye is brown and the other is gold. * Lucifer from the Shin Megami Tensei Games. He/she has one red eye and one light blue eye. * Handsome Jack from Borderlands 2. His mask shows him with a blue eye on his right and a green one on his left. * Zoe, a character from the game League of Legends with a light blue left eye and a lavender right eye. In film and television * Dizzy Devil, a character in the cartoon series Tiny Toon Adventures. His right eye is pink while his left is green. * Harry from the Garfield Show has Heterchromia and he is the only character with colored eyes instead of black pupils. *'Floyd', a cat in The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue. His right eye is Red and his left eye is Blue. * Jefferson Twilight, a character in the Venture Brothers cartoon. His right eye is brown while his left eye (Blood Eye) is red and can detect Blacula'''s. * '''Jerry Segel, a county employee played by Kevin Pollack in Wayne's World 2. Jerry Segel has partial ocular albinism (a condition similar in appearance to heterochromia) in his right eye, which Wayne & Garth find disconcerting. * Pesto, one of the "Goodfeathers" in the cartoon Animaniacs. His right eye is pink while his left is green. * Max, a stray "Odd-eyed cat" from The Penguins of Madagascar. His right eye is green while his left eye is blue. *'Ray Stantz', one of the Ghostbusters. His right eye is green while his left eye is brown. The actor who portrays him, Dan Aykroyd, has heterochromia. * Simon Phoenix, the main antagonist in the film Demolition Man. His right eye is brown while his left eye is blue. * Alice Harris and her son, Andy, characters in the film 28 Weeks Later. Alice's left eye is green and right eye is blue. The condition signifies that they are both asymptomatic carriers of the Rage virus. * The Alchemist, an unnamed former sorcerer in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. His left eye is azalea/purple, or wine colored, while his right eye is blue/gray. *'Xavier: Renegade Angel'. He has one brown eye and one blue eye In other media *'Delirium', a character in the comic series The Sandman. Her left eye is green and her right eye is blue. She apparently had two matching eyes when she was still Delight, but they changed when she became Delirium. References Heterochromia